


Sousuke's Jacket

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1995033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto just wanted some reassurance of how Sousuke felt about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sousuke's Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> People wanted more Soumako... so here ya go... short little ficlet.

Haru did it. Borrowed Rin’s jacket, the Samezuka one, wore it as some outward symbol that he and Rin were an item. Makoto wouldn’t ask Sousuke for that – no, not yet, they were too new, still trying to work out where they stood and they were keeping it secret. Secret. For now at least.

  
Maybe wearing Sousuke’s jacket would be the most obvious way to let the other’s know what they were doing and what they had been doing since Makoto had confronted Sousuke about what he said to Haru. And that had led to Makoto losing his virginity.

  
But Makoto still wasn’t sure if Sousuke wanted anyone to know and Makoto wasn’t sure how to press. He hadn’t done relationships before – only observed his friends find happiness and watched on the side-lines. A silent supporter so Makoto didn’t ask for the jacket.

  
In fact, he barely asked for anything, unsure of anything but the sex. That he was sure of as it was the biggest high he’d ever experienced – everything from quick and rough, pushing each other around in the showers, grabbing at each other’s hair to the slower moments, Makoto’s parents out or Rin with Haru so they could spend time exploring the dip of each other’s muscles, the spots where they were sensitive, how to turn each other on until they were trembling. Both were good but maybe… maybe now was the time for Makoto to mention it to everyone else.

  
He hated keeping a secret from Haru – especially after Rei had kept one from them all. They all seemed suspicious and he was expecting some accusations levelled his way when he disappeared after practice, meeting Sousuke somewhere – either in town or at Samezuka. And he’d be stood, leaning against some building, relaxed, his eyes sparkling like they always seemed to do when he saw Makoto and that damn smile. That smile that was the smallest quirk of lips but made his eyes crinkle at the corners. It was the kind of smile that made Makoto kiss him in greeting, suddenly not caring who might see them. But then it was still a secret from the people that mattered.

  
Once, not so long ago, his mother had asked him if he was seeing someone, an assumption being made that it was Haru so he knew his parents would not be especially shocked if he told them he was sleeping with some guy. But then Makoto wasn’t sure if they were ready to be “together” in the dates and goodnight cell-phone calls or whatever. As Sousuke had been scouted, told him that, his dreams as they lay on Rin’s bunk – Sousuke knowing he’d have to change the sheets and probably end up wrestling Rin where they figured out what they’d done in his bed – and Makoto had listened and nodded, thinking of his own future. Whether he was good enough to be scouted.

  
So it seemed a stupid thing to be bothered about being “together” but still…

  
He’d tried to raise something about it with Sousuke. Tried to as they snuck into the Samezuka showers – Sousuke having invited Makoto for a late night swim and some additional training and Makoto agreeing as he wanted a better time, a faster time at freestyle. But sneaking into Samezuka showers meant that instead of Makoto saying something, Sousuke was pushing him towards the wall of the showers, cold against Makoto’s back as he hit the tile.

  
There was no kissing. Yet. Instead there was the intense look shared between them, their eyes connected in challenge, and Makoto reached for Sousuke’s hair, pulling it hard to drag him down for a kiss. The challenge had been accepted.

  
Sousuke didn’t let him gain an advantage, pushing his hips into Makoto’s, their bodies aligned in a way that sent sparks of arousal thrumming through Makoto’s body – especially when Sousuke thrust a thigh in between Makoto’s legs, moving against his groin, his cock hardening in attention as he needed little friction to get excited. He was a teenage boy and Sousuke… was commanding, his hands grabbing at Makoto’s ass, kneading and making Makoto moan into their kiss.

  
The showers weren’t on, neither of them bothering, they were still slick from the pool water and the lights was low in the row of open stalls. They didn’t care – only kissed and ground against each other, swimsuits still on, too eager to bother to remove. For now - as Makoto’s hands did wander down Sousuke’s back, feeling the ridge and bumps of his spine and the strength of his shoulders until he reached to the waistband, pushing them down with an impatience, Sousuke’s wriggling against Makoto to aid their removal.

  
The slick material was tricky but then Makoto had done this before, gripping at the elastic so he could get Sousuke naked, reaching for his cock to stroke it firmly once they were down at thigh, Sousuke panting and backing away from the kiss at the contact.

  
“Makoto…” he murmured in pleasure, a hiss between clenched teeth and Makoto knew what he was doing, stroking him firmly, tugging at the stiff flesh in between his fingers, his thumb slicking pre-cum and hearing the moan in response.

He looked up, an almost innocent expression on his face in a “huh?”. He knew the torture Sousuke was feeling but he didn’t stop, stroking at his cock and moving his mouth to Sousuke’s neck to lick and lap at the skin, tasting the tang of sweat and chlorine.

  
Sousuke’s hands trailed from Makoto’s ass, slipping round to the hard bulge in the front, palming then at his cock, grunting as he thrust his hips forward into Makoto’s grip.

  
“You want…” Sousuke asked, a hint of tease and Makoto moaned as he was teasing him through the fabric.

“Yes,” Makoto responded and Sousuke’s hand was bypassing material, the other pulling down enough so that his cock sprang free, hard, hot and leaking at the tip.

  
A loose fist wrapped around Makoto and he moaned into the skin of Sousuke’s neck, his own strokes becoming erratic and Sousuke took control then, gripping both of their cocks loosely in his palm and letting them move against each other, slick from pre-cum, their hips moving in tandem, grinding together, their bodies sweaty and needy and hot.

  
Moving back to Sousuke’s mouth, they kissed, hot and hard, nipping at bottom lips as orgasm rapidly approached, the coil of it in Makoto’s gut, the need surfacing in his stomach due to the way Sousuke’s hand wrapped around them both, how his tongue fucked his mouth and their hips thrust against each other.

  
“Fuck,” Sousuke moaned against Makoto’s lips and Makoto closed his eyes tight as he felt the intense rush, the feeling of cum spurting from the tip of his cock, his body bucking into Sousuke as he felt him do the same, his body shuddering and jerking against Makoto and the splash of hot liquid against his groin and stomach.  
Breathless, Sousuke leant down, his forehead against Makoto’s and they paused for a moment in the post-coital high until Sousuke smiled.

  
“We really need a shower now.”

  
“Yeah…” Makoto said, returning that smile as he felt the stickiness as Sousuke stepped back.

  
Makoto watched as Sousuke moved to turn on a shower, stepping underneath the spray and he looked back over his shoulder.

  
“You wanted to ask something… before?”

  
Blinking, dazed, as he was checking out Sousuke’s incredible back and ass, Makoto nodded.

  
“I… ugh… wondered if I could wear your jacket some time… so you know…” Makoto mumbled as he turned on a shower, hiding his face from Sousuke and staring at the tile rather than at his face.

  
For a second there was no response and then Makoto felt arms wrap around him from behind and a kiss on his neck.

  
“Sure… you can borrow it any time. They’ll figure it out anyway…”

  
After their showers, after some goodbye making out, Sousuke handed over his Samezuka jacket and Makoto wore it on the walk home, the sleeves a little long on him and rolled up but he didn’t care as it was an outward symbol and one that made Makoto understand where he stood with Sousuke.


End file.
